LL c01s01
Text Luna grinned as she sprinted down the narrow path, her bare hooves beating a rapid tattoo against the ground, the dark sapphire of her coat making her almost invisible as she passed through shadows cast by the looming trees of the Everfree Forest. Her mane and tail glowed brightly, flowing like liquid and eternal space as stars and constellations swayed and glimmered, trapped forever in the luster of her flowing locks. Her cyan eyes sparked with something like pleasure, strong wings clutched tight to her side as she leapt over a log with a wide grin, a ragged cloak snapping around her body before she glanced forwards… and her long, narrow, and slightly-spiraled horn glowed with ephemeral radiance as she snapped her head upwards as she saw a heavy log barricading her way. Immediately, the log glowed with the same light before it was yanked into the air by a powerful, invisible force, crashing up into the boughs of the surrounding trees and sending down a hail of leaves and branches as Luna continued to race down the path with a laugh even as arrows pelted the ground around her, a voice shouting angrily: "Faster, knit her in, make her stand still! In the name of Princess Celestia, kill Nightmare Moon!" "Luna, dammit, I'm not built for this!" yelped a voice, and the winged unicorn glanced to the side, but she only grinned wider at the sight of the earth pony that was galloping rapidly along beside her, struggling to keep up as he cursed under his breath, small glasses askew on his muzzle and his ivory mane and tail spilling backwards, charcoal-colored coat making him almost invisible in the slowly-dying sunset light that only weakly spilled through the trees above. His chestnut eyes were half-exasperated, half-amused as he tried to keep pace with the winged unicorn, staggering every now and then… before he cursed as he saw a narrow log ahead leading over a deep ravine, adding raggedly: "I hate heights!" "Oh, silence and enjoy thyself, Scrivener Blooms!" Luna replied in an oddly-bright voice, even as several arrows pummeled into the ground behind them, and then she grinned over her shoulder and blew a loud raspberry at the pursuing Pegasus guards, the ivory, winged equines armed with crossbows and wearing heavy golden armor. Then, with only a glance ahead, Luna laughed as she put on a burst of speed before leaping up and shoving her hooves into a half-fallen tree, kicking off it and flying across the gorge as her wings stayed tightly looked to her side, looking exhilarated as she landed on the cliffs opposite even as her earth pony companion scrambled wildly across the log. "Hurry forwards, Scrivy, our game is not yet over!" Luna almost skipped forwards for a few moments, the cloak kicking up to show off the cutie mark – or emblem, as she referred to it – that adorned her flanks: a black splotch of the night sky that splattered like paint over her hips, with a symbol of the crescent moon. Luna, Princess of the Night… who had for a thousand years been sealed into exile, only to return… and once more find herself banished after a terrible clash with her sister, Princess Celestia. Scrivener cursed under his breath, glancing backwards… and when he looked over his shoulder as he leapt off the log, the stark light from above caught on his features, making the thick scarring that covered almost half his face glow with pallid light. His cutie mark on his flank was a black rose blossom with a raven-feather quill overtop it, showing him to be no warrior… but at the same time, the almost hoof-shaped scars over his face and the fact they were being chased by Pegasus soldiers testified to a different lifestyle than that of a quiet writer. "Luna, seriously!" "Oh, come now, we're but a short dash away!" Luna chastened, slowing her pace to allow Scrivener to scramble beside her, as the group of five Pegasi behind them reached the gorge and simply flew over the gap on their strong, ivory wings, another Pegasus firing off a random bolt that smacked into a tree… before the tree loomed forwards, its claw-like branches visibly twisting downwards before it smacked the male out of the air, and the soldier gave a terrified yell as he was sent hurtling back towards the gorge before turning and fleeing. "Alas, Scrivy, the forest has as foul a temper as thyself." "You're one to talk." the earth pony replied dryly, and Luna huffed but grinned at him before the male added through his pants: "And listen, much as I love training with you and all… for the last time, I'm a poet, not a magical warrior flying unicorn like yourself, okay?" "Thou knew the risks of my lifestyle when thou married me." Luna replied comfortably, and then she glanced up with a grin as the sun finally set, plunging them into twilight and making the Pegasus guards hesitate in their chase as the shadowy forest became a thousand times more menacing, lit in purple and deep blue light, and Luna finally skidded to a halt, spinning around as Scrivener half-flopped over with a wheeze as the female shouted cheerfully: "Have thee lost thy nerve? I did not think Celestia kept geldings in her army!" "Shut up!" one of the Pegasi shouted in a strangled voice, but as the darkness grew around them, the four soldiers seemed like they had lost all their confidence… before one of them winced when Luna's horn began to glow, lighting the forest around her with blue effervescence. "Stop the witch!" "Oh, children, I would not waste my magic upon the likes of thee… but rather, watch as I gift thee with the sight of my magnificence!" Luna shouted, rearing back on her hind legs as her wings spread wide, flapping once firmly to carry her up into the air as the glow built higher around her… and then she tilted her head backwards as the glow increased for a moment before an almost-physical pulse erupted from her, with enough force to send her cloak fluttering from her body… and make the necklace of ivy, her only adornment, twist upwards and almost float for a moment, the black pearl that was engraved with a beautiful, dark rose gleaming brightly. And, in the sky above, the full moon rose, pallid and white and burning bright, casting an ivory glow over the forest… and the four Pegasus guards yelped in shock and fear before they turn and shot away as Luna grinned widely, her eyes beginning to glow pure white as she shouted after the retreating soldiers. "We fear you not! Come and find us again if you dare, sun-kissed children!" "Luna, calm down a little." Scrivener said mildly, and Luna blushed deeply as she immediately dropped to the ground, blinking her eyes a few times as the glow faded… before she smiled a bit over her shoulder, Scrivy gazing back at her with a slight smile before he leaned forwards and kissed her cheek quietly. "Sometimes I think you've come to enjoy playing the role of Nightmare Moon a little too much." "'Tis not always a pleasant thing to be, yes, but… as thee says thyself, I might as well have fun with it, no?" Luna glanced over at him with an awkward smile, then she bowed her head towards him as the earth pony stood and rolled his strong shoulders, solid, masculine frame flexing a bit before he blushed when she nuzzled him before prodding along his body gently with a hoof. "But I am glad thou art here to keep me in line, Scrivener Blooms… and that thou art doing so well after the last little mishap." "Yes, but really, who doesn't like getting shot by arrows now and then?" Scrivy asked blandly, and Luna sighed and rolled her eyes as she stepped back and favored him with a flat look. "Anyway, let's head back to the cottage." "And make little foals?" Luna asked playfully, and Scrivy laughed and shook his head as the two fell into easy pace with one-another, making their way slowly through the Everfree Forest: a place of freedom and mystery, a place where things moved and lived naturally instead of being controlled by ponies who, in almost every other part of Equestria, raised the animals, moved the weather, and scheduled every other part of everyday life. But places like the Everfree Forest still remained here and there, even after a thousand years of Celestia's ordered, calm rule that had steadily spread more and more harmony and law throughout the land. It was ironic that Celestia had almost ended up burning all of Equestria to the ground and reducing the world to chaos and warfare… but she had been stopped by Luna's efforts, and both punished and rescued by Luna's greatest sacrifice: taking the fall for Celestia's actions, letting it all be blamed on Nightmare Moon. But Scrivener had left with her, her first friend, and now her beloved husband, who had earned his scars in the fight against Celestia… and it wasn't like they were totally alone out here, either. The Everfree Forest was a wild place, but it welcomed them and protected them, recognizing them after the fourteen months or so they'd lived here as one of its own… and there were others, too. Twilight and her friends knew the true story about what had happened, and visited every now and then… and they had also become friends with Zecora, a zebra shaman who lived by herself in quiet contemplation. Sometimes, Luna and Scrivener also snuck into Ponyville, usually at night… but they were like a treasured, hidden secret of the town, pointedly ignored and strangely-welcome. Ponyville, however, had been the first real place that Luna had visited on her own, during Nightmare Night a long time ago… and the female couldn't help but smile a bit as she glanced over at Scrivy as they walked easily side-by-side, both able to see better in the darkness than the blinding daylight as she asked curiously: "So, Scrivener, think thee how many in Ponyville know our little secret? I know Twilight Sparkle has always been a vocal supporter of us… and I know we are not so sly and silent when we visit the little town that none there know of our presence." "Gee, Luna, and here I was thinking that last time we went to Sugar Cube Corners and Pinkie squealed: 'it's so great to see you and your hubby, princess!' it only helped to add to our cover." Scrivy replied dryly, and Luna sighed and checked him firmly, making him stumble and grin before he shoved himself back against her, and she snorted in amusement as she staggered a little, looking at him warmly. "I think… the town's safe. Well, the actual townspeople, anyway… but I think that's part of why the Pegasus Guard have set up an outpost there." Luna nodded slowly, and then she blushed when Scrivener added dryly: "Or, you know. It could also be because you keep running off and challenging them to races and getting into scuffles. I swear, Luna, you seem to thrive off bloodshed." "Well. 'Tis the mischief I enjoy and putting the arrogant little ponies back in their place… although perhaps the bloodshed has a little to do with it. Only a little, but a little all the same." Luna replied thoughtfully after a moment, smiling slightly as she glanced towards him, and Scrivener Blooms rolled his eyes with a look of amusement. "Oh, silence, Scrivener Blooms. Methinks thou enjoys it too, much more than thy lets on. Otherwise, why would thee look at me with such adoration?" "Well, you're very pretty." Scrivy said mildly, and Luna snorted and headbutted him playfully, before the two smiled softly at each other, rounding a bend in the path before they crossed a small wooden bridge over a gently-burbling creek… and then they both looked up curiously as they saw lights glowing quietly in the windows of their cottage. "Visitors?" "Or a foolish thief." Luna said cheerfully, and Scrivy rolled his eyes in amusement as they walked through the small grasses towards the beautiful, large log cabin. It rested in a small field, hidden from view by an enormous rocky cliff that hung over it protectively and made it difficult for prying eyes from above to see: the cliff itself was easy enough to climb as well thanks to the curving dirt path that twisted around and then followed the gently-sloped back to the top of the tall overhang. It made for an excellent vantage point… and a beautiful little place to sit and watch the moon and stars together, something the two were all too fond of. "Come, let us find out whether we indulge our senses of company or brutality." "Knowing you, it'll be both." Scrivy muttered, and Luna shrugged agreeably as they walked forwards, stepping up onto the patio before Luna flicked her horn, and the oak door swung easily open, revealing the beautiful, comfortable interior. The door opened on a spacious entryway with little separation between it and the den beyond… and Luna huffed a little, making the male pony wince as he looked past her to the figure sitting placidly on the comfortable bedding they kept in front of the fireplace. Princess Celestia gazed at them with both affection and a faint tinge of embarrassment: while Luna was tall, Celestia was enormous, almost twice her little sister's height. Her eyes were amethyst, and her rainbow mane flowed quietly down her back and her tail fluttered out behind her: both were like liquid, moving with the same self-control as Luna's own night-dyed mane did. She was beautiful, and next to perfect with her golden peytral plate that fell over her chest, and the tall matching tiara that sat just above her long, slender horn, the matching violet gemstones inset into diadem and chest-plate glinting quietly as the golden shoes over her hooves sparkled softly. The only thing that marred her beauty was the splotch of rubbery scar tissue where Luna's horn had once felled the mighty winged unicorn, on the side of her breast, just beneath her right foreleg. She shifted quietly, making the beautiful crest of the sun upon her flank shift slowly as her hoof quietly stroked along the back of Luna and Scrivy's undead pet pseudodragon, Samael. The little creature was only a skeleton, roughly the size and shape of a large lizard except for its wings and the mace-like end to its tail, blue flames glimmering quietly in its eyes as it chirped at them… and Celestia smiled a little, glancing awkwardly down as she continued to slowly stroke along its spine. "I hope you do not mind this early-night visit, my sister… but I wished to apologize both for the overzealousness of my soldiers and… to see you and spend some time with you." "Nice timing." Luna muttered, and Scrivener repressed both a laugh and a blush as he closed the door behind them. They walked forwards, sitting down on another large cushion as Celestia turned towards them, her back to the quietly-crackling fireplace as Sammy chirped again and stood up, stretching out slowly before he scampered over to Scrivy and scrambled quickly up onto his shoulder, as the deep-blue winged unicorn sighed before asking mildly: "Can I fetch thee something to eat, sister?" "No, no. I'm fine Luna, thank you." Celestia bowed her head forwards with an awkward smile, and then she glanced slowly back and forth, studying the paintings on the wall, the books on the shelves, as Scrivy made his way towards the kitchen area, separated only from the den by an island and a thin wall. "As always, I'm struck by the beauty of your home, little sister. You and Scrivener Blooms have a place here more wonderful than Canterlot." Luna mumbled a bit, but then she nodded after a moment and said quietly: "Thy does not need to apologize for thy guards' behavior, Celestia. I do have a tendency to provoke them, as my husband was just pointing out." Celestia fidgeted a bit on the spot, and then she smiled awkwardly at her sister before she glanced towards the kitchen area, where Scrivener had already put on the kettle and was now laying out several mugs of tea. "I realize it's a lot to ask… but Scrivener Blooms, could you help me with part of my speech? The Summer Solstice Celebration is approaching… because of… the current state of Equestria, it's being held in Canterlot, and I wish to relieve people without… having to lay blame at the doorstep of you, sister." "Oh, Celestia, I knew what I was getting into from the beginning… 'tis not pleasant always, but could be far worse. Blame away, lay all faults at the door of Nightmare Moon. We do not mind." Luna said softly, looking almost entertained now as she glanced up… and it was clear from her words that she didn't only mean herself and Scrivener, but a third entity: the creature that existed even now inside Luna and sometimes reared its head, the darkness that had once driven Luna to commit an awful, treasonous act… and yet now had become a source of strength, dignity, and even honor. "I'll be glad to help out, Princess Celestia…" Scrivy said mildly, glancing over the counter… and then he sighed a bit when she gave him a bit of a smile and a look. "Sister-in-law, I mean. What about Twilight Sparkle? Is she helping out too?" "I have asked her to, but… I'm not sure. Her forgiveness… is slower in coming than yours and Luna's." Celestia said quietly, glancing down embarrassedly for a moment, then she looked up and smiled over at her sister as she asked curiously: "Have you been trying to have foals?" "Sister!" Luna squawked, turning red as she stared up at Celestia, but the ivory equine only blushed a little as Sammy chittered giggles on Scrivy's shoulder even as the earth pony blushed furiously and half-hid behind the countertop. "'Tis most indecent a question to ask of thine younger sibling, and worse yet thy blindsides me in mine own home!" Celestia only smiled a little more at this, however, saying quietly: "I think you'd be a wonderful mother, Luna. And I only wish to help in whatever ways I can…" "Oh, wouldst thou like to hold it for Scrivener?" Luna asked rudely, and now Celestia turned beet-red as she leaned back, her eyes going wide as Scrivy's head loudly clunked against a cabinet in the kitchen. "Or art thou offering the services of thy likely-rainbow-colored, sunlit womb?" "Luna!" Celestia winced back a bit, and then the two glared at each other before Celestia sighed and slumped, muttering under her breath: "You know that is not what I meant. I only meant that-" "Very well, then I shall have Twilight Sparkle assist us instead of you." Luna said imperiously, and Scrivy's head clunked loudly against something in the kitchen again before she called mildly: "Oh, fear not, Scrivener Blooms. I'm sure that once mine so-pure sister grows jealous enough she'll again come by, making offers, and one day we shan't refuse her, if only so I can watch with pleasure the envy she'll have of thy being my husband, not hers." Celestia stared a bit, and then the whistle of the kettle filled the air as Luna smiled cheerfully across at her, and Scrivener mumbled under his breath as he turned to fetch the squealing kettle as Sammy fell off his shoulder, the intelligent little skeleton giggling in his own way on the ground. Scrivy turned the stove panel off and filled the mugs before he stepped back with a sigh, letting the tea steep… and then he turned around and watched as Celestia studied her sister awkwardly, who was still sitting with that challenging grin on her face. Finally, however, Celestia reached up and gently touched the black pearl resting on Luna's breast, making her little sister ruffle slightly, looking moody at this precious possession being touched… before Celestia murmured softly: "You love him, and would do anything for his happiness, is that so, sister? Although… in some ways, our roles are reversed these days, Twilight Sparkle sometimes still writes letters to me on the magic of friendship… to help me with my own continuing trials in finding friends. It makes me think of Rainbow Dash and Applejack… two friends who became lovers, who fought through difficult trials to make one-another happy." "Yes, but I was fortunate. Scrivener Blooms was already a boy, if not a male." Luna winked over her shoulder at Scrivy, but the earth pony only rolled his eyes, looking amused as he rested himself up on the counter. "Although it took some work to make Luna a female." Scrivy said dryly, and Luna rolled her eyes, her horn glowing as she lifted a pillow from the floor and threw it at him, but Scrivener only slapped this back over the island with a grin as he asked mildly: "So what, you're allowed to make all the jokes but I'm not?" "'Tis just so." Luna replied pompously, and then she returned her eyes to Celestia, softening a little. "But yes. They love each other dearly, in spite of their flaws… Applejack, filled with lust and unnecessary sorrow, and Rainbow Dash, loving one he feared to never have, trapped for so long in a female body while all the while knowing he was male. 'Twas a difficult transfiguration, and painful for him… yet I think that now, more than ever, he is happy. And I am certainly most honored to know that he calls me 'friend.'" "I regret every day that I did not help out more, that I could not… understand. Wrapped up as I was, in bitterness and regrets…" Celestia murmured, glancing away and shaking her head slowly. "I could have made things much easier on yourself and Twilight Sparkle, my beloved student. A unicorn that even now I long to call my friend." She stopped, then she and Luna once more looked at each other quietly for a few moments, silent. They often did this, as if trying to see into one another's souls, as if they were both afraid they had lost the connection that had once been so tight, so prevalent between them… and then they both glanced up as Scrivener approached with a tray held carefully out in front of him, the tea steeped and already prepared, the male used to the habits of the sisters by now as he lowered this to the ground and then smiled a little, saying quietly: "Just the way you all like it. Celestia, I hope this isn't too forwards but uh… I get the feeling you want to spend the night here." "I would, if that's alright. Canterlot has been… lonely, lately, and I have already made it clear I am not to be disturbed for the night. If there is an emergency, they can always send a letter to me." Celestia answered softly, glancing over at Luna with a small smile even as the female gave her sister a consternated look. "Now come, sister. I wish to spend time with you. Is that so bad?" "No, Celestia, I suppose it is not." Luna sighed after a moment, picking up her cup of tea as her horn glowed quietly, and she sipped at it moodily as she looked flatly at the female. "Perhaps thou should sacrifice thy dignity for the night and aid myself and Scrivener Blooms after all. 'Twould at least be an amusing distraction." Celestia closed her eyes for a moment with a sigh, and then she replied finally: "On that subject, Luna, I wonder if you're serious. Or if it's a loaded crossbow, so that whether I say yes or no, the bolt will still strike home. The choice is only between whether I am shot in the head or the throat." "Sister, please. I would never kill thee. I would only maim, or injure, or perhaps break one of thy legs." Luna replied in a saccharine voice, and Scrivy rolled his eyes as he sipped at his own mug of tea, and a faint smile quirked at Celestia's mouth before Luna became a little more serious as she studied her quietly. "Mistake me not for caring, 'tis only curiosity, truly, but… does thy body still ache where I pierced it?" "Only rarely, sister, fear not." Celestia said softly, and when Luna blushed and looked down, her mane swaying as if to half-veil her from sight, Celestia murmured quietly: "It is a good reminder, all-in-all. I would rather have this scar and worse over what nearly happened to Equestria, over what I became… and tell me, sister, if you will allow me this question in return; your Nightmare Moon difficulties…" "Nightmare Moon and I are… at peace these days, in our awkward fashion." Luna said after a moment, glancing down with a quiet blush, and Celestia studied her quietly as Scrivener glanced up… then smiled supportively when Luna turned her eyes on him with strange almost-shyness. "My husband helps… very much with that. Nightmare Moon would raise not hoof nor horn against him, for he is what we desired… and perhaps, in a fashion, thy own presence helps instead of hinders too, Celestia. 'Tis nice to be at peace with thee. 'Tis comforting to know that… I have saved thee." She paused, then smiled slightly over at her, adding quietly: "And admittedly, the fact that I also bested thee in fierce combat does much for my ego. 'Twas perhaps only because I had something to fight for, and thou wert corrupted… but to have defeated Celestia the Dragon Slayer, who before knew no equal… it warms my wicked little heart." "Yes, Luna, yes. You mention this almost every time we meet these days." Celestia said tiredly, shaking her head before she sipped quietly at her own tea, her horn glowing a faint gold and the aura surrounding the mug the same color as she held it easily aloft with barely a thought. And Scrivener glanced from one sister to the other, smiling a little at the similarities there were between them despite how parallel and distinct they seemed… and then the Princess of the Sun said quietly: "But before I forget… I also should mention that there has been a rising pressure to begin sending patrols and soldiers through the Everfree Forest. To perhaps even establish a garrison or camp here, despite the fact that it has been purposefully left as a pocket of the chaotic, natural world. The Royal Courts have had many sessions on this… and although the power ultimately rests with myself…" "Yes, yes, I know Celestia. Perhaps, Scrivener Blooms, we should give them some terrifying show of power… thou wouldst make for a handsome monster." Luna winked at the male, but Scrivy only shook his head with an amused smile before the winged unicorn returned her eyes to her sister when she frowned, saying quietly: "Oh, worry not, Celestia. For all their bluster and pride, thine Pegasus soldiers are turned to blundering children in the forest, and are easily scared off by sights fair and foul… and the moment night falls and moon rises, it takes but a single growl and they scatter to the winds. And should they be foolish enough to launch operation or attack upon our home here, I am more than strong enough to blast the wretches into oblivion… yes, yes, without killing them, dear sister, of course. Without more than singeing the hairs upon their over-proud heads." Celestia smiled after a moment at this, nodding awkwardly before she glanced towards Scrivener Blooms, saying quietly: "What about yourself, my friend? You are brave but… perhaps not as brash as my sister. What is your opinion?" "It would only be worrisome if they began cutting the forest down… an outpost Luna and I could deal with, one way or another, I think." Scrivy said slowly, nodding after a moment before he smiled a little at her. "I heal very fast, can see perfectly in the dark, and no longer need to sleep thanks to Luna sharing her strength with me… as she likes to say, 'the same blood runs in our veins now.' They couldn't catch me, and the Horses of Heaven know that if they did, Luna would just burn the base down all the faster. She's a little overprotective." "Well, you are my little earth pony." Luna smiled slightly, leaning over to nudge him firmly with her shoulder before she sipped slowly at her tea, murmuring: "But yes, that I had not thought of… would they really employ such vicious tactics to get to us, though? And Celestia, for all the time we have spent here, there has been little effort made by thy soldiers or yon self-proclaimed heroes of Equestria to actually find myself and mine beloved here… tell me, why now do they seek to pressure and hunt us?" Celestia shook her head slowly, saying quietly: "There have been rumors of other things rising from the shadows… things they have automatically come to blame on you, dear little sister. Sightings of Nightmares and their kin, the wretched Stampede attacking Pegasi in the skies, and whispers of things beginning to rise up from the deep catacombs beneath the earth. And other problems are on the rise throughout the country… Para-Sprite infestations, illnesses that we have not seen in centuries and longer, corruption that leeches through the soil and drives both weather and animal wild. But it has been a thousand years since the dawn of my rule… more than a thousand years since the shadows were first bested and driven back. Darkness is like a tide: it ebbs and flows, rises and falls. It is the natural order of things…" She looked down thoughtfully, sipping quietly at her mug of tea… and Luna cocked her head curiously as Scrivener glanced up before the Princess of the Night said softly: "And thou seems strangely at peace with this, my sister. 'Twas not long ago thou were so determined to keep harmony in this world that thou were willing to bring ruin to thy own people over it." "Yes, Luna, I am aware of my own misdeeds." Celestia smiled a little all the same, however, glancing slowly from her sister to Scrivy as she hesitated, and then nodded slowly. "I have… come to terms with things, I suppose. I know that there will be darkness in the future, and again, we may have a need for heroes and champions in Equestria. I should have accepted this long ago, when Twilight Sparkle first voiced her fears to me about the return of Nightmare Moon…" Celestia halted for a moment, but when Luna only gestured for her to continue, she said in softer tones: "But I thought that Twilight Sparkle and her friends, armed with the Elements of Harmony, could be a different kind of hero. Bloodless heroes… and yet that is not the way of the world, is it?" "'Tis a naïve thought, my sister, but an understandable one all the same… and did thou not hear of Twilight Sparkle's nightmare vision, long ago?" Luna smiled a little, and Celestia nodded slowly, solemnly. "Discord was returned to a state of stone slumber… and yet this time, his spirit was rent and his soul lost its cohesion from the forced imprisonment. To freeze chaos, to halt its movements… 'twas wicked, Celestia." "I know, I know… I… I know." Celestia sighed softly, looking down and shaking her head slowly as she murmured quietly: "It's no wonder Discord didn't try and take his revenge on me directly. He must have been greatly weakened by the years spent petrified… and at the request of both yourself and Twilight Sparkle, I had the statue removed from the garden. It was very brittle… so it was ground down and the dust sealed inside an urn we gave a place of honor in the mausoleum beneath Canterlot. Discord was a powerful foe: but perhaps if I had not blindly hated him, I could have learned something, even from him." Luna nodded silently, and then she continued quietly, as if there hadn't been a pause: "Twilight Sparkle does have the makings of a hero… and all of her friends have exceptional talents. Were they born in another time, like the old days before ponies were able to live in peace… I would fully have expected to see Rarity forging armor instead of mending dresses, and Applejack and Rainbow Dash knights of earth and sky respectively. Even meek Fluttershy would have her place, tending to the wounded, perhaps even training the beasts of burden and war that help an army to move forwards." "And I suppose you also believe that Pinkie Pie would have found some semblance of balance in herself, letting her darkness rule her on the battlefield and her joys pervade her in presence of friends and kindred?" Celestia asked with soft entertainment, and when Luna only smiled slightly, the ivory winged unicorn laughed quietly and shook her head slowly. "Always, my sister, you couch things in such warlike terms… and I find it both exasperating and, in its own way, endearing." "Yes, thy knows me well, how I struggle to be cute even whilst lopping off the heads of mine enemies." Luna said ironically, sipping absently at her tea, and Scrivener snorted in amusement before she said mildly: "Fetch me an apple, would thee, my daydreamer?" Scrivener rolled his eyes, but smiled all the same at the pet name as he stood up and headed towards the kitchen, asking mildly over his shoulder: "Are you sure you don't want anything Celestia? We have some sweets here from Sugar Cube Corners… it's how Luna ends up stirring up trouble half the time, she adores her candy." "Oh, thou should have seen last Nightmare Night, 'twas truly splendid. The townsfolk were all so up in arms over the return of Nightmare Moon they left such a delicious offering of candies and apples and all other goods to eat… of course, 'tis silly, trivialized legend meant more for offering fun to the children." Luna flicked her mane in pretend disdain. "Were I truly hungry for flesh, mere candy would not satiate me. And no Nightmare would gorge themselves upon sweets over the supple meat of living ponies." Scrivener sighed as he returned after a moment with another tray stacked with several apples, a few small cakes, and a muffin or two, saying dryly around it as he put it carefully down between them: "Says Nightmare Moon herself, and as I remember, after getting the candy offering and scaring the hooves off most of the village you spent the entire night and following day gorging your fat little face." "Mine face 'twas never fat." Luna retorted sulkily, and then she glanced down at a muffin with a sniff, and it lifted itself into the air before mashing into Scrivener's face, splattering crumbs over his front before it peeled off his muzzle and fell to the ground as he glared at her. "Look not so foul, for thou brought the wrath of Nightmare Moon crashing down upon thy own foolish head." Celestia sighed a little, looking from one to the other with a slow shake of her head, and then she smiled a bit before saying quietly: "You two will never change, will you?" "Nay, sister. Not at all." Luna said after a moment, smiling over at her… and then Scrivener threw an apple at her and it bounced off her head, causing her to curse and flop over before she shot him a grouchy look. "Tiring as it is to put the poet back in his place again and again." Top ↑ Category:Transcript Category:Story